Bis
Founded: 1995 Headquarters: Glasgow, Scotland Website Link(s): BisNation Label(s) * Wiija * Grand Royal * Lookout! * SpinART * Chemikal Underground * V2 Category:Artists Genre(s) * Disco Punk * Electropop RIYL * X-Ray Spex * Kraftwerk * Gary Numan/Tubeway Arm[[Category:Artists Band Members * Manda Rin/Amanda McKinnon * John Disc[[Category:Artists/John Clark * Sci-Fi Steven/Steven Clark * Roland Includes Members of * Data Panik * The Kitchen * Dirty Hospital Band Biography bis was the first unsigned band to appear on the UK's Top of the Pops, performing "Kandy Pop". They enjoyed some success, though there was a huge critical backlash for the first couple of records. In the US, they're most known for performing the closing theme to The Powerpuff Girls, and that parlayed into success for their second album, Social Dancin[[Category:Artists, which got a promotional push from the show. In 2003, on Valentine's Day, bis announced that they were breaking up. Manda went into The Kitchen, a more disco-punk based band with her (now ex-)husband, John and Steven formed Dirty Hospital, a DJ outfit. In 2004, though, they had announced that The Kitchen and Manda's marriage had dissolved, and that bis had gotten back together under a new name to record some songs for a BBC program. Later, it was announced that the new band was Data Panik. To date, Data Panik has released only one 7", "Cubi[[Category:Artists (I Love You)" b/w "Sense Not Sens[[Category:Artists". It is a return to the sound of bis, mostly of the Music For A Stranger World era. Discography Albums *The New Transistor Heroe[[Category:Artists *Social Dancin[[Category:Artists *Play Some Real Song[[Category:Artists: the Live Album *Return To Central *Intend[[Category:Artists *I Heart bi[[Category:Artists *Plastique Nouveau * Icky-Poo Air Raid EPs *Transmissions on the Teen-C Tip! *Disco Nation *The Secret Vampire Soundtrack *bis vs. the D.I.Y. Corp[[Category:Artists *Atom-Powered Action! *This Is Teen-C Power! *Techno Disco Lover[[Category:Artists *Music For A Stranger World *fukd i.d. *Fact 2002 *Plastique 33 Singles * Kandy Pop/Sweet Shop Avenger[[Category:Artists * Sweet Shop Avengerz * Everybody Thinks That They're Going To Get Their[[Category:Artists * Tell It To The Kid[[Category:Artists * Kid Cu[[Category:Artists * Eurodisc[[Category:Artists * Action & Dram[[Category:Artists * Detou[[Category:Artists * What You're Afraid Of * Protection * The End Starts Toda[[Category:Artists * Spli[[Category:Artists with Heavenl[[Category:Artists * The Hi-Fi Mixe[[Category:Artists * Spli[[Category:Artists with Lugworm * Kkeerroolleeeenn * Spli[[Category:Artists with The Apples in stere[[Category:Artists * Today Of All Day[[Category:Artists Appears On Compilations * At Home With The Groovebox Soundtracks * The Powerpuff Girls:Heroes & Villain[[Category:Artists Mix CDs * I'm a Wound and a Sword, A Victim and an Executione[[Category:Artists * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plate[[Category:Artists * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Dub Club Matt Auxilliary: KITTY!!! *Dub Club V: The Final Frontier - Ail[[Category:Artists * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Rev. DOG. * Mom... We Cut Off Barfey's Head For Soccer Practice But It Rolls Real Funny And Stuff... Can PJ Come Outside? * Pray For My TV Show * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Mat[[Category:Artists Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 2 Further reading * Wikipedia Pag[[Category:Artists Category: Artis[[Category:Artists